Twisted Whitelighters
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Paige is charmed when she meets a fellow whitelighter by the name of Andy Trudeau but will secrets from her past threaten her place in the Halliwell family? COMPLETE!
1. Latest threat

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'd like to but sadly not.

A/N: This is set before 'Chris-crossed', as in when they were all living together.

'Piper, watch out!' Paige shouted as a knife went hurtling towards her sister's back. The brunette spun around just in time to freeze it and the three warlocks who had suddenly descended on their conservatory.

'Oka-ay,' Piper stared quizzically at her sister. 'Where'd these guys come from?'

'Just kinda blinked their way in,' Paige replied with a little shrug. 'Can't you just blow 'em up?'

'Yeah, I could,' Piper agreed. 'But I don't like it when things attack us.'

'Does anybody?' Paige quipped.

'They've usually got a plan,' Piper explained. 'And backup.'

Paige looked to the ceiling. 'Chris?'

There were a sparkle of white lights as the young man orbed in. 'What?'

Piper pointed towards the frozen warlocks. 'Them.'

'Warlocks?' Chris frowned. 'Just vanquish them.'

'I'm thinking they might be part of a faction.' Piper said.

Chris nodded. 'Yeah, unfreeze a head and ask him.'

Piper complied, unfreezing the head of the warlock who was standing with his arms thrown forward, the guy who had thrown the knife.

'What you done to me, witch?' he shouted looking down at his frozen body.

'Forget it,' Piper waved the question away. 'What do you want?'

'To kill you, what else?' he smirked.

Paige saw her sister's lips twitch, it wasn't a good idea to wind up the eldest Halliwell sister.

As expected, Piper threw up her hands and blew up the second warlock. Warlock number one tried to twist round but he couldn't manage it.

'So,' Piper said casually. 'Is it just you or can we expect more?'

'I'll never tell you anything.' he answered, though Paige noted, with some satisfaction, that he looked terrified.

'Hmm,' Piper blew up the third warlock. 'See, I think you will.'

'Alright, alright!' he screamed. 'The Underworld's being reformed, there's a price of leadership on your heads.'

'Don't they ever get tired of trying to kill us?' Paige asked.

'Apparently not.' Piper said raising her hands again.'

'Wait!' the warlock shouted. 'I told you what you wanted to know!'

'What's your point?' Piper asked.

'I thought you wouldn't kill me.' he whimpered.

'I don't remember making that agreement,' she turned to Paige. 'Do you remember making that agreement?'

Paige shook her head. 'Nope.'

'That's that then.' Piper flicked her hands, sending the final warlock into oblivion.

'What now?' Paige asked.

Chris took charge in his usual manner before Piper managed to open her mouth. 'Okay, Paige, go call Phoebe, I'll talk to the Elders.'

He orbed out immediately, leaving Paige and Piper exchanging worried glances.

'Does that guy ever slow down?' Paige complained.

'For all we know, this could be the demon that attacks Wyatt.' Piper told her.

'Okay,' Paige grimaced. 'Now you're starting to sound like him.'

'I know.' Piper smiled. 'Weird, isn't it?'

'Very.' Paige agreed.

'Still,' Piper moved towards the kitchen. 'The taskmaster has spoken.'

***

Half an hour later, Paige heard the front door bang shut, recognising the stomps as the sound of a Phoebe who was missing an important date with Jason. It was unlucky for Phoebe that her beau was in town on the one day the Underworld was being reformed.

Paige had already had to cancel her date with Richard, it wasn't like Phoebe was the only one suffering but an Underworld threat was an Underworld threat.

She bounced down the stairs meeting Phoebe in the entrance hall.

'This better be an emergency.' Phoebe said sternly.

Oh, it is.' Piper joined them with Wyatt in her arms.

'Hi!' Phoebe tickled her nephew's chin. 'Okay,' she looked at Piper. 'What is it?'

'Demons, warlocks joining forces to take over the Underworld.' Piper explained quickly.

'That's not new,' Phoebe complained. 'That happens every week.'

'When they start throwing knives at ya,' Paige butted in. 'You know you've got a problem.'

'Oh.' Phoebe said.

'Yeah,' Piper replied. 'Chris has gone to check with the Elders, it's no use checking the book until we know more.'

'Could I still make my lunch date with Jason?' Phoebe asked hopefully then, as she received a piercing glare from Piper, she amended quickly; 'Okay, sorry.'

Suddenly Chris orbed back in, a serious frown on his face. 'This is bad.'

'How bad?' Paige asked with a well-practised sense of dread. 

'The Elders have called a meeting of all whitelighters.' he told them. 'Paige, they want you there.'

'Me?!' Paige repeated. 'I'm a witch.'

'Half-whitelighter,' Chris corrected. 'They want you to represent the Charmed Ones.'

'Why is it always me?' Paige complained.

'Just do it, Paige.' Chris insisted before orbing out.

Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe, letting her gaze settle on Wyatt. She had to do this for him. 'See you later.' she smiled before concentrating deeply and feeling the familiar sensation of orbing washing over her.


	2. Andy

A/N: The reviews for my first chap were great, I'll try and update every couple of days unless I get writers block which is a possibility! 

Paige materialised in the heavens to see a fair state of panic all around her. Suddenly she felt out of place as she looked at her black skirt and sleeveless top, all the whitelighters around her were kitted out in full whitelighter gear and giving her strange looks.

'Never thought I'd wanna wear one of those.' she muttered under her breath.

'Paige!' Leo appeared from behind a clump of whitelighters, Paige realised how different he looked as proper Elder instead of the happy-go-lucky whitelighter she'd first known.

'Hi, Leo,' Paige said as he reached her. 'How is everything?'

'Not good,' he sighed. 'But you'll hear all about it in a few minutes.'

He turned and walked back the way he came. Paige sighed, she knew that a few minutes up in Elder-land loosely translated as a few hours down below which meant any info could prove too late for her sisters.

Suddenly another swirl of white lights appeared beside her. When they disappeared, Paige found herself face-to-face with a tall, handsome man, a fews years older than her, she predicted, but still very gorgeous. She had to force her thoughts back to Richard as the mystery man smiled at her, Paige noted he was wearing normal clothes.

'Hi.' he said with a small glance at her clothes. 'You're not wearing a robe.'

'Neither are you.' Paige smirked.

'I'm not a real whitelighter,' he explained. 'I clipped my wings a few years back but it looks like they need me on this one.'

This guy seemed alright so Paige extended her hand. 'I'm Paige Matthews.'

The chemistry as he took her hand was astonishing. 'Andy Trudeau.'

Trudeau... the name sounded familiar. Anyhow, Paige realised she was still holding his hand and let it go quickly. 'Er... why'd you clip your wings?'

'Fell in love,' he shrugged. 'At least I thought I did.'

'Oh, right,' Paige said. 'Was she a mortal?'

'Turned out to an Evil Enchantress,' he smiled ruefully. 'Of all the luck.'

'I'm sorry.' Paige said, remembering her past life as an Evil Enchantress.

'Don't worry about it,' Andy told her. 'Looks like I might get another shot at being a whitelighter, though.'

A hush fell over the chattering whitelighters, Paige turned to see the Elders converging up on a ridge, Leo among them.

The shortest and oldest Elder stepped forward. 'There is no need to tell any of you why you are here.' he said gravely. 'The entire Underworld has banded together under a sect of eight warlocks, they have stolen the Star of Gorean.'

A collective gasp went from all the whitelighters... except Paige who didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

'As most of you know,' he shot Paige a smile. 'The star is the life-force of Elders and the warlocks will use this to destroy us if they can. However, they will not attack us first, they need something from the Charmed Ones.'

All eyes turned to Paige.

'Not only do they need the ability to orb, which they will steal from them, they need the protective bubble of the baby to stop further attempts on their lives. They will come, sooner rather than later.'

Paige made herself remember all the demons/warlocks/creatures she had faced just to reassure herself that she could handle whatever this was.

'The only advice I can give to any of you is vigilance,' he continued. 'Every single whitelighter and their charges are vital to the survival of the world. Protect each other as best you can.'

He turned to the other Elders and followed them into a room. The whitelighters stood in silence for a few moments until the majority of them orbed out, the few that remained started whispering franticly to each other.

An Elder returned and beckoned to Andy. 'That's my cue, maybe we can meet up sometime?'

Think Richard, Richard, Richard. 'I'd love to.'

With that, the tall honey followed the Elder out of sight. Paige saw Chris emerging from the behind the remaining whitelighters, snapping her back into reality.

'We better get back.' he said quickly.

'Yep.' Paige nodded.

A/N: Another thing about this that you might wanna know, the big bad isn't as important as you'd think, it's more to do with Andy and Paige but there are some shocks in store.

  
  
  
  



	3. Explanations

A/N: These reviews are making me blush! Thanks all.

Strange1: Thanks for your support, every story can have a big bad but not every story has Paige and Prue's ex in it together, right?

Paige and Chris orbed into the living room at the manor to find Piper and Phoebe impatiently around.

'Where've you two been?' Piper demanded. 'We've had three warlocks and a possessed leprechaun attack us in the last hour.'

Chris smirked. 'A leprechaun?'

Phoebe advanced on him menacingly. 'Shut up, it was possessed!'

'What's going on?' Piper asked, pulling her sister away from the whitelighter she was close to strangling.

Paige looked at Chris, he was probably better to explain things.

He took the hint. 'All whitelighters have been put into emergency mode,' he explained quickly. 'A powerful magical star has been stolen by a group of warlocks and they'll be coming after you now.'

Phoebe put her hand up. 'Er... why exactly?'

'Because they need Wyatt's force field and Paige's orbing abilities.'

'Oh, great!' Phoebe whined, collapsing in a heap on the sofa. 'Now I'm never gonna get to see Jason.'

'Phoebe, shush!' Piper hissed. 'What can we do?'

'Vanquish everything that comes your way,' Chris told her simply. 'Be alert.'

'What about Wyatt?' Piper asked fearfully. 'He can't stay in the house with all these demons attacking.'

'I know,' Chris said thoughtfully. 'Leo can't take him.'

'What he needs is a guardian angel,' Paige said before a thought struck her. 'Or a guardian... ghost.'

Piper snapped her fingers. 'Grams!'

Chris looked perplexed. 'How's that gonna help?'

Paige sighed; he could be thick sometimes. 'Grams has some pretty neat powers, you know, she can look after him outside the manor.'

'She could take him to the club.' Piper suggested.

'Just get him out of the house.' Chris instructed before orbing off to pastures unknown.

'He's a little ray of sunshine.' Phoebe commented.

Paige remembered the atmosphere up in the heavens. 'This is really bad, Pheebs.'

'Couldn't it be bad on a weekend when Jason isn't in town?'

'Phoebe!' Piper said. 'Let's go summon the ghost.'

***

After Paige had orbed Grams and Wyatt over to P3, she returned to the manor.

Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen making vanquishing potions for every demon and warlock they could think of.

'What've we got?' Paige asked the second she materialised.

Phoebe patted the pile of potion bottles next to her. 'Potions for Grimlocks, Kazis, specific warlocks. Don't worry,' she laughed at the baffled expression on Paige's face. 'They're all labelled.'

'Phew!' Paige smiled then remembered that whitelighter she'd met, Andy. If the world was gonna end, she knew she wanted to see that guy again.

'Paige?' Phoebe waved a hand in front of the redhead's face.

'Sorry,' she apologised. 'I er...'

'What?' Piper and Phoebe asked simultaneously. 

'I've just remembered I need to talk to this other whitelighter.' Paige said, it was true but it was just personal not professional.

'Why?' That was Piper, suspicious as ever.

'I... um...' Paige stammered.

Phoebe exchanged a knowing glance with Piper. 'Go on, we can handle this.'

'Love you.' Paige smiled as she orbed.


	4. Added problems

A/N: I'm thinking that all you readers are expecting a romance between Andy and Paige... I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Andy was talking to another whitelighter but he made his excuses the second he saw Paige.

'Hi,' he said as he trotted over. 'I was hoping I'd see you again.'

Flattery would get him everywhere. 'Really?'

'I've got some good news,' he smiled. 'They want me to assist a special coven of witches.'

'Who?'

'They didn't say,' he shrugged. 'But they told me you were the one to take me there.'

'Huh?' Paige huffed then she realised he'd be assisting them. 'Oh.'

He smiled a goofy smile and held out his hand. 'Show me the way?'

Mmn, gladly.

***

Seconds later Paige found herself in her bedroom, of course, she hadn't meant to orb him into her bedroom but it seemed that's what her subconscious wanted.

Andy, however, glanced around the room, evidently shocked at the fact he'd landed in his bedroom. 'What the..?'

'Sorry.' Paige apologised as he ran to the door and ran out. 'Hey!'

He made his way straight to the attic, almost as if he knew the way. By the time Paige had managed to climb the stairs, Andy was rooting through some boxes Paige recognised as belonging to Prue. 

Piper'd go mad if she knew.

'Andy!' Paige shouted. 'Stop!'

He turned to face her, fury burning in his eyes like nothing she had ever encountered before. 'I know Prue died.' he said forcefully.

'What?'

'Phoebe take you in, did she?' he demanded. 'Wanted to make her little coven stronger?'

'Andy, listen...' Paige tried but he was in mid-rant.

'How could they shun her memory like this?' he was almost crying. 'She was their sister!'

'I'm their sister too!' Paige burst out angrily as two pairs of footsteps thudded on the stairs and her sisters appeared with potions sticking out of their clenched fists.

'Paige!' Phoebe screamed then skidded to a halt. 'Andy?!'

What the hell was this? 'You know him?'

Phoebe smiled. 'Yeah...' She tried to move towards him but Piper threw out her arm.

.No, Pheebs, he could be a demon.'

'He's not a demon,' Paige insisted. 'He's the whitelighter I was telling you about.'

'Whitelighter?!' Piper exclaimed. 'Wow!'

What was this? 'How do you know him?'

'Do you remember that cop I told you about, Prue's ex?' Phoebe asked.

Paige snapped her fingers in remembrance. 'I knew I knew the name.'

'I'm still here!' Andy spoke up angrily.

'Andy, what's wrong?' Piper asked in concern. 'You know who Paige is, right?'

'She says she's your sister.' he said angrily.

'She is.' Piper replied. 'If you're a whitelighter, you should know that.'

'I clipped my wings a few years back,' he frowned. 'I'm not exactly up to date.'

'Short version?' Phoebe said. 'Mom had an affair with her whitelighter, had Paige and gave her away.'

It took a moment for this to sink in. 'You're not saying you believe it?'

'Of course we believe it!' Piper exclaimed. 'Why wouldn't we?'

'Because she's lying, she's not to be trusted!' Andy told her as if it were obvious.

'Andy, how can you say that?' Phoebe questioned him, Paige noted her sister was growing increasingly upset.

'I'll show you.' Andy warned. 'Just you wait.'

He orbed out.

A/N: I wasn't sure if Andy would recognise the room because Prue swapped with Piper in series three so Paige's room would be Prue's new one (is this making sense?). But I thought he'd know the house anyway cos he grew up nearby, right?

  
  
  
  



	5. Possible battles

A/N: Reviews are good, as are all the questions, I'll try to answer them and if I can't fit em into the story I'll sorta add a note about it, ok?

Piper15: Hi! When Paige met Andy 'up there', he'd literally just been summoned there so he was very behind with all the info.

'Paige?' Piper moved tentatively towards her. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' Paige breathed shakily. 'I....'

Phoebe engulfed her in a hug. 'Honey, don't worry about it, he just needs to calm down.'

'Phoebe's right,' Piper added. 'I know Andy, he won't do anything.'

'You know the old Andy,' Paige argued. 'Being a whitelighter could've changed him.'

'How'd you mean?' Phoebe asked.

'Whitelighters are righteous do-gooders, right?'

Piper grimaced. 'Thanks for that, Paige.'

Phoebe's waved her hands. 'Leo's an Elder, it's completely different.'

'Well,' Paige continued. 'He might have got really strict ideas, if he thinks I'm lying about something, he might... kill me.'

Piper and Phoebe scoffed simultaneously. 'You're being melodramatic, Paige.' Phoebe smiled. 'Whitelighters don't kill.'

This was so infuriating. 'What about demons don't love? Or good witches don't kill?'

'That's different,' Piper said patiently. 'There's always a reason for killing.'

'He might think this is a reason!'

The smile finally slipped from Piper's face; 'Oh, no.'

Phoebe turned to her older sister. 'Wait, you're not jumping on the wagon, are you?'

'Don't you realise Paige could be right?'

'No, I don't,' Phoebe answered defiantly. 'Paige doesn't know Andy like we do.'

'Maybe he's changed.' Paige said.

'It has been years.' Piper added.

Phoebe sighed before moving to the window. 'I can't believe you, Piper. This is Andy, the guy we've known all our lives, the guy we trusted with our secret, the guy who died for us!'

'I know, Pheebs,' Piper said gently. 'But you have to consider this. Do you remember how much Prue meant to Andy?'

'Of course.'

'Then do you really think he's thinking logically?'

This seemed to work on Phoebe as she turned back to her sisters. 'We can't vanquish a whitelighter.'

'We're not gonna vanquish him,' Piper smiled slightly. 'Just persuade him Paige has nothing to hide.'

'What do we do?' asked Phoebe slowly.

'Leo?' Piper said and on their nods, she called him; 'Leo!'

He appeared although he looked very put-out. 'This better be an emergency, we've got a big thing going on up there.'

'Andy thinks Paige isn't to be trusted.' Piper said briefly.

That stopped the Elder in his tracks. 'Andy?! As in cop Andy? As in whitelighter Andy?'

'The very same.' Piper said.

'Of course, he didn't know about Paige.' Leo muttered, more to himself than the sisters.

'Is he dangerous?' Paige asked.

'Paige...' Phoebe sighed.

'Is he?'

Leo looked wary for a moment before he spoke; 'It's a possibility, he might try to split the Charmed Ones.'

Paige resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her stubborn sister, realising they were in danger- not the everyday demon danger, the do-gooder danger and that was the more dangerous kind.

  
  



	6. Summoned

A/N: These reviews are great, I wasn't expecting this many and I'm trying to fit all the question answers in somehow but a bit later when Andy's done his digging, okay?

Leo orbed back to the heavens to update his fellow Elders while the sisters tried to work out a plan of attack.

'Maybe we should summon him.' Piper suggested.

'Can we do that?' Phoebe questioned her.

'Ah, yeah.' Piper started flicking the pages of the Book Of Shadows. 'Here it is.'

'What?' her sisters asked simultaneously.

'To summon a sacred or pure being.' Piper read aloud. 'Bless a crystal using the above ingredients and recite the name of the desired being until the desired being materialises.'

'What are the ingredients?' Paige asked her.

'We've got them all,' Piper replied. 'We should do this quickly, before he does anything stupid.'

***

The trio completed the spell and Andy appeared before them in a swirl of lights.

'What is this?' he demanded angrily.

'Don't bother trying to orb,' Piper told him. 'I'll just have to freeze you.'

His eyes darted from side to side, finally realising he was trapped. 'What do you want?'

'Reassurance.' Phoebe said.

'Reassurance?' he repeated. 'What do you think I'm gonna do?'

'Who knows?' Paige said.

He turned to her. 'Might have known this'd be your idea.'

'You warned us, Andy,' Piper reminded him. 'What did that mean?'

'It means I'm gonna prove that you can't trust her, not that I'm gonna kill her.'

Paige took a moment to digest this, judging by the looks on her sister's faces, they believed him. 'Dig all you want, you won't find anything.'

'Can I go now?' he asked mockingly. ''I've got a lot of work to do.'

None of the sisters made a move so he orbed out.

'Do you think he'll find anything?' Phoebe asked quietly.

Paige felt as though her heart had been ripped out. Was Phoebe questioning her place in the family? Maybe she could have understood Piper being intrigued, she had taken so long to accept her. 'Like what?'

'Something you haven't told us, I dunno.' she shrugged.

'He won't find anything.' Piper insisted, slightly shocking Paige with her certainty. 

Phoebe turned to her younger sister. 'Will he?'

'A lot of embarrassment from my drinking days.' Paige said truthfully. But hopefully not the other thing, she added silently.


	7. Marie

A/N: Maybe this was a predictable twist, I dunno but I reckon it makes sense. I think.

She needed to get away for a while so Paige made a flimsy excuse about needing to talk to a witch she knew.

In truth she orbed over to P3 to see her little nephew.

He was in his play-pen up on the stage, Grams was smiling down on him fondly- it seemed she'd finally got over the whole 'Wyatt being a boy' thing.

'Hi.' Paige said weakly.

Grams looked up. 'I think I know why you're here.'

'You do?'

'I know everything.' Grams answered bluntly.

Paige blushed. Oh.'

'I had a feeling you'd want to see Wyatt.'

Paige moved up to the stage, stooping down to scoop up the little boy in her arms. 'I wonder how she is.'

'She's fine.' Grams smiled.

Paige shot her a curious glance. 'You watch her?'

'She is part of the family.' Grams replied.

'Has she got any powers?'

'They won't show themselves until she's reunited with her family.' Grams said gently. 'Like with you.'

'Will Andy find out about her?' Paige asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Grams answered. 'But perhaps now's the time to tell Piper and Phoebe the truth.'

'They'll want me to take her back,' Paige said bitterly. 'She's still in the orphanage, isn't she?'

'Each prospective parent said there was something strange about her,' Grams smiled. 'They were right.'

'So she kept the name I left her with?'

'Marie Matthews, yes.'

Paige planted a kiss on Wyatt's head before putting her nephew back down. 'Who else knows? Do the Elders?'

'Them?' Grams laughed. 'They haven't got a clue about anything!'

'I think I might go and...'

'Go see her, Paige, she needs you.'

***

Having decided it was better to drive rather than orbing in and risk being exposed, Paige arrived at Lynton Orphanage some twenty minutes later.

The bespectacled woman on reception looked up in interest as she came in, almost as if the orphanage didn't get any visitors. Paige instantly felt a pang of guilt for leaving her daughter in such a place.

'Can I help you?' the woman asked.

'I er... need to speak to someone about Marie Matthews.' Paige said shakily.

'And you are?'

Paige took a deep breath. 'Paige Matthews, her mother.'

  
  



	8. Truths

A/N: Reviewers were a bit divided on that last chap so I decided just to carry on like I planned. Sorry this is so short!

Paige sat by the window of the office looking out over the orphanage grounds. It looked nice, Marie wouldn't have had too bad a time.

'Ms Matthews?' an official-looking woman had just entered.

'Yeah.' Paige said as the woman sat down.

'I'm Carol Walsh, I understand you wanted to talk about Marie?'

Paige looked down at her hands. 'Would it be possible for me to see her?'

Carol examined her face. 'Why do you want to see her?'

'Truthfully?' Carol nodded. 'I miss her.'

'So you want her back?' Carol said slowly.

'I do, yeah.'

'I'm required to ask you why you think you'd be able to cope with her now when you couldn't five years ago.' Carol said gently.

Paige hesitated for half a second but realised that if she wanted any chance with her daughter, she had to be honest. 'I had a drinking problem, I couldn't look after her but now...'

'Yes?' Carol prompted.

'I met up with my biological sisters, I'm in a stable family unit, one of my sisters has a little boy, I think I have a lot to offer her now.'

Carol took a moment to digest this while Paige mentally crossed her fingers and toes. 'Okay,' she said finally. 'I can introduce you to Marie as a potential adoption candidate. I'm sorry but...'

'I know the routine,' Paige assured her. 'I used to be a social worker.'

Paige followed Carol up to the games room. There was only one girl in there, a small brunette who turned straight away and locked eyes with Paige.

'This is Marie,' Carol introduced them. 'Marie, this is Paige.'

'Paige.' Marie repeated.

Kneeling down in front of the little girl, Paige held out her hand and was mightily surprised when Marie threw herself into her arms.

'It seems she likes you.' Carol said.

Paige was about to reply when there was a swirl of white lights to her left and Carol froze, Marie, however, didn't.

Both Paige and Marie turned to look at the trio who had just orbed in. It was Piper, Phoebe and Andy.

'That was so cool!' Marie said.

'Oh my God.' Phoebe whispered.

'Hate to say I told you so.' Andy said looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Paige did the only logical thing, she orbed herself and Marie out of there as fast as she could.

  
  



	9. The battle

A/N: Enjoying these tons of reviews, I'll try and update again soon!

She ended up back at the club. Grams didn't look at all surprised to see her and Marie didn't seem phased by the whole 'appearing in another place' thing.

Paige kneeled gently by her daughter. 'Are you scared?'

'I know you,' the little girl answered. 'I dream about you.'

That was new. Paige turned to Grams in concern. 'What is she talking about?'

Grams frowned. 'Marie, do you know who Paige is?'

'My mommy.'

A bright light behind her signified an orb.

'Paige?' Chris said quietly. 'I think you should come home.'

'Do you know?' Paige asked without looking at him.

'I know from the future,' he said. 'But I've just been down to the Underworld and there's a full-out strike planned.'

'What about Marie?'

'We'll be fine.' Grams put in. 'Go.'

***

It was awful leaving her daughter behind but it was necessary, it was her future she was fighting for. There was so much to sort out, like how did Marie know Paige was her mother and how to work everything out with her sisters- there were bound to be endless explanations required.

Paige and Chris arrived in the attic seconds before her sisters and Andy. There was no time for anything other than a quick glance though as a circle of warlocks blinked in leaving no escape route.

Piper blew one up while the other four took a warlock each. Fists and feet flew all around, the warlock Paige was battling looked high-up... and he was wearing a star around his neck!

The star! The star was the key. 'Star!' she shouted and, as it materialised in her hand, the remaining warlocks exploded in balls of fire.

Phoebe twirled round in a full circle. 'What happened?'

'This happened.' Paige held up the star.

'I'll take it up there.' Chris grabbed it and orbed out evidently wanting to avoid getting involved in a family squabble.

'I've gotta go.' Paige started to orb but was grabbed by Piper. 'What?'

'Can you give me a ride?' her sister asked.

'Not a problem.'

***

Grams made herself scarce when they reached the club and, for a moment, Paige and Piper watched their children play quietly together.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Piper asked softly.

'It was a long story.' Paige answered.

'We vanquished the faction,' Piper smiled. 'We've got time.'

'Alright,' Paige breathed in deeply. 'I met a guy when I was out drinking, I didn't know him, probably wouldn't recognise him again.'

'It's alright,' Piper said squeezing her arm. 'I know you went through a bad patch.'

'I came off the drink through the pregnancy but when she was born, I knew I couldn't cope with her so I did the right thing.'

'You got yourself sorted out though.' Piper reminded her.

'Are you mad at me?' Paige asked shakily.

'No!' Piper exclaimed. 'I just want you to be happy, Paige.'

A thought suddenly struck Paige. 'What did you say to Carol Walsh at the centre?'

Piper grimaced. 'That Marie had run off and she'd missed it all.'

'I better get her back.' Paige sighed.

'What are you going to do?' Piper asked. 'In the long term?'

'Get her back.'


	10. Back to normal?

A/N: Reviews are my best friend... actually they're my only friends so keep 'em coming so I don't get too lonely. 

Since Grams was no longer needed as the immediate Underworld threat was over, the dead Halliwell had said her goodbyes and left Paige and Piper watching their youngsters play.

'I'd better get Marie back to the home.' Paige said softly.

'It won't be for long.' Piper assured her. 'See you at home?'

'Yeah.'

***

Carol Walsh looked very relieved when Paige walked into the orphanage with Marie at her side.

'You found her!'

'Yeah,' Paige said. 'Sorry it took so long.'

'I better ring the police, they're out looking for her.' Carol said before adding; 'You can see her to bed if you want.'

Paige found herself being dragged up the stairs by someone who was less than a third of her size but she also found she liked it.

Each child seemed to have a small box-type room to themselves, Marie's was painted lilac and just had a bed and dresser in it.

'Do you like purple?' Paige asked.

'It's my favourite.' Marie answered sitting down on the bed.

Paige kneeled down in front of her. 'Then that's what I'll paint your room.'

'Can I really come live with you?'

'I hope so, sweetie,' Paige smiled weakly. 'I really hope so.'

'Where do you live?' asked Marie.

Paige explained as she helped her daughter change into her nightclothes; 'I live with my sisters, Piper and Phoebe, Piper's son is Wyatt, the boy you were playing with.'

'I like him, he's cute.'

'Good.' Paige replied unsure of how much to tell her about her family- as in the fact they were witches. 'Er... how did you know I was your mom?'

'I dreamed it.' Marie answered bluntly.

Prophetic dreams? They were common enough but not in children. 'When?'

'Ages ago, I didn't know when you'd come.'

'I'm sorry,' Paige sighed. 'But how did you know it wasn't just a dream?'

Marie slipped into the bed. 'I just believed it.'

Paige stopped herself from asking any more questions realising the little girl was probably a bit scared. 'I've gotta go, honey.'

'Are you going in white lights again?'

'Erm, yeah,' Paige grimaced. 'Can you not tell that to anyone?'

'Will you come see me tomorrow?' 

Paige planted a kiss on Marie's forehead. 'You try and stop me.'

'Night.' Marie smiled.

'Night, sweetie.' 

***

Paige orbed into her room at the manor. She knew she really should go down and talk to sisters but she needed a moment to gather herself, so much had happened.

But still... she needed to explain everything to them, especially Phoebe, before Andy spread more poison.

She made her way quietly down the stairs, stopping when she heard raised voices coming from the conservatory. Quickly she made her way to the doorway, carefully keeping out of sight.

'I don't care what she went though, Piper,' Phoebe shouted. 'We're her sisters, she should have told us.'

'Phoebe's right,' Andy put in unhelpfully. 'If she hasn't told you about the kid, what else is she hiding?'

'The kid has a name!' Piper told the ex-cop in exasperation.

'You have to talk to Paige.' Leo's calming voice instructed.

'Leo's right.' Chris put in.

Paige took a breath and rounded the corner. 'Talking about me were you?'

  
  



	11. Family fights

A/N: As usual I love my reviewers, hopefully this is getting a bit better, I hate the first chapters where you have to explain everything but now I'm more than half-way through, not really long left...

The group quickly rose to their feet- all except Andy, he merely glanced in Paige's general direction.

Piper was the first to speak; 'Did you get Marie back alright?'

'She's fine,' Paige said. 'I'm going again in the morning.'

'That's great, Paige.' Piper smiled.

'Oh, yeah,' Phoebe scoffed. 'Just great!'

'Phoebe!' Piper elbowed her sister.

'No, Piper,' Phoebe shouted. 'I need to know if there're any more little secrets waiting to come out of the woodwork.'

'There aren't.' Paige insisted.

'How do we know that?' Andy asked.

'Andy, stay out of this.' Leo warned.

'They deserve to know the truth, Leo.' Andy reasoned.

'Phoebe,' Paige said, addressing her sister and not the whitelighter who seemed determined to turn her family against her. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Marie, I didn't tell anyone.'

'I don't think I can trust you, Paige,' Phoebe told her. 'That was one hell of a thing to leave out of the family history!'

'You have to trust her, Phoebe,' Chris said quickly. 'Wyatt's future depends on it.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'We can protect Wyatt without her.'

'You can't, Phoebe!' Chris shouted. 'You couldn't in the future.'

'Let's just all calm down.' Leo said.

That was easy for him to say, Paige thought angrily, he wasn't the one under attack.

Piper sat down wearily. 'What are we gonna do?'

'I can't work with her anymore, Piper.' Phoebe sighed.

'Wait, work with me?' Paige burst in. 'I'm only here for Charmed duties, is that it?'

'Face it, Paige,' Phoebe said. 'If we hadn't needed you for the power of three, we'd never have tracked you down.'

'Phoebe!' Piper and Leo shouted in unison but the damage had been done.

It was as she had always feared. Ever since she'd first found her sisters she'd worried she was just a replacement for Prue, Piper had treated her like that at first but they'd got over it.

Maybe it would have been better if it had been Piper doing all the doubting, all the hating, Piper had been close to Prue, a lot closer than Phoebe had seemed to be but it was like Andy had stirred up the sisterly bond she'd had with Prue, it could even be the guilt of not having got on with her eldest sister causing her to do what Andy wanted.

Either way, it was clear whose side Phoebe was on.

'Well,' Paige said shakily. 'If you don't need me, I better be going.'

'Wait, Paige,' Piper stood up again. 'Where're you going?'

'Anywhere but here.' Paige answered with tears pricking at her eyes.

'I wouldn't try Richard's place,' Andy said smoothly. 'I went over there earlier and filled him in on the whole situation.'

Piper turned on him in anger. 'You did what?!'

'I just told him the truth.'

'It wasn't your place!'

Paige turned from all of the noise and escaped the growing shouting. Chris and Leo had joined in on Piper's side while Phoebe was standing by Andy.

Her head was swimming as she climbed the stairs to her room. She needed to get out of the manor, there was no question about that, but where could she go? Andy had cut off everyone she could go to for help, she was alone.

If she couldn't stay at the manor there as only one place she could go- Richard's mansion.

It was a long shot considering the poisonous version of events her boyfriend had probably received from Andy but it was her last hope.


	12. Richard

A/N: An update, as requested! I'm loving writing this, Paige was never my fav (I'm a Piper fan) but this suddenly seemed to write itself. I'll get on with the writing shall I?

Richard was sat in his study when Paige orbed in. He had his eyes closed, if it hadn't been for his fingers tapping away on the desk she would have sworn he was asleep.

He opened his eyes slowly. 'What are you doing here?'

Paige shrugged wearily. 'I had to get away from the manor.'

'I can see how it'd be difficult there,' he said. 'All the questions and everything.'

'I'm sorry.' Paige offered weakly. 'I can't say anything else.'

'Of course you can!'

It was all too much. Paige crumpled into a sobbing heap on the floor, events of the day finally catching up with her.

Richard was next to her in a moment. 'It's alright,' he soothed. 'I'm sorry for shouting.'

Paige shook her head sending tears flying all over. 'I was so stupid! I thought no-one needed to know.'

'You're not the first person to keep secrets,' Richard told her wrapping his arms around her. 'I've kept a few biggies in my time.'

'I'm so sorry.' Paige sniffed. 'I've lost everyone.'

'You haven't lost me, Paige,' he said gently. 'And your sisters'll come around.'

'Piper's fine, it's just Phoebe.' Paige explained between choked sobs.

Richard pulled her up and walked her over to the sofa. 'If Piper's alright then Phoebe'll soon come around to the idea.'

'Not with Andy around, she won't.' Paige replied grimly.

'He seemed like a real...' Richard struggled with finding the right word. 'What is his problem?'

'Prue,' Paige sighed. 'He used to date her, he thinks I'm trying to take her place and he's got Phoebe on his side now.'

'I thought Piper was always closer to Prue?'

'So did I but I dunno...'

Richard pulled her close. 'What's she like, your daughter?'

'Marie?' Paige smiled. 'She's amazing.'

'Did you tell her who you were?'

'She knew!' Paige said. 'That reminds me, can children have prophetic dreams?'

'She had a dream about you?' Richard asked.

'Yep.'

'That's a rare gift,' he explained. 'It only occurs in half-human children, a sort of extra for half-humans.'

'I knew she was special,' Paige grinned. 'She wasn't scared by the whole magic thing.'

'Did she meet your sisters?'

'She met Piper and Wyatt.'

'Did she like Wyatt?'

'She thinks he's a cute kid,' Paige laughed. 'She's right.'

'Are you gonna see her tomorrow?'

'I've gotta see the social worker sometime so yeah.'

'Would it be alright if I came with you?' he asked cautiously.

'That'd be great,' Paige smiled. 'I thought you'd hate me.'

'I couldn't hate you, Paige.' he said kissing her forehead.

At least that was one thing sorted.

  
  



	13. Good morning

Paige woke alone on Richard's sofa. For a moment she panicked that he'd left her until her appeared holding a mug of coffee.

'Morning,' he smiled passing her the mug. 'You slept like a log.'

'I didn't think I would,' Paige yawned. 'Too much on my mind.'

Richard sat down next her. 'Are you gonna try and talk to Piper today?'

'Piper's not my problem.' Paige answered.

'But she can talk to Phoebe,' Richard argued. 'All Phoebe needs is a bit of time.'

Suddenly there was a swirl of white lights and Leo appeared with Piper.

'Morning Paige, Richard.' Leo greeted them.

'Hi guys.' Paige smiled weakly. 'How is everything?'

Leo exchanged a worried look with Piper. 'It's not good, Paige.'

'What?'

'The power of three has been severed,' Leo sighed. 'It's essentially you and Piper against Phoebe.'

'Is this all because of that Andy guy?' Richard demanded.

'He was the catalyst that brought Phoebe's fears to the surface.' Leo explained.

'Then she always hated me?' Paige asked delicately.

'She doesn't hate you,' Piper said. 'She's just placing her trust in the wrong person.'

Paige grimaced. 'I think I should go back to the orphanage.'

'Paige,' Leo said. 'The priority here is The Charmed Ones.'

'No, Leo,' Piper told him firmly. 'The priority is Marie.'

'Oh, no,' Paige buried her head in her hands. 'I told Carol Walsh I was part of a stable family unit!'

'You are.' Piper said. 'Or you will be. Leo, let's go see Phoebe.'

They orbed out leaving Paige and Richard sitting in silent contemplation. Finally Paige stood; 'I'm gonna go see Phoebe.'

'Er... Paige, I don't think that's a good idea,' Richard said. 'Let Piper handle it.'

'Nope, Richard,' Paige said. 'This is my fault and I need to sort it. I'll be back soon.'

The manor was quiet. Paige checked the bedrooms ut they were empty, the attic was deserted but the book was open at a page that the witch had never seen before.

It was a potion to bind the powers of an evil child. Paige had seen many binding potions in the book, for almost every species of demon imaginable but never concerning evil children. Good children, yes, for their own protection but this was like containing a threat.

And Phoebe saw the threat as being Marie.

Well, why not? If Phoebe thought Paige wasn't to be trusted then why shouldn't she think that both mother and daughter could turn evil?

Without hesitation she orbed over to the orphanage.


	14. A visit

A/N: I know this is a bit soppy, a bit predictable and actually a bit crap but it was the best I could come up with. This story's nearly finished, a few chaps left then that's it.

It wasn't a happy sight that greeted Paige when she materialised in Marie's bedroom.

The little girl was curled up in the corner while Phoebe and Andy stood over her, Phoebe held a potion in her hand.

'Phoebe!' Paige hissed. 'Leave her alone.'

Marie looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. 'Don't let them hurt me.'

'We're not gonna hurt you,' Phoebe said. 'We're good.'

Another set of lights swirled and Piper appeared with Leo.

'What do you think you're doing?' Piper asked angrily. 'You're harming a five year-old!'

'We're just binding her powers,' Andy replied calmly. 'Saving her from them.'

'Her powers are good, Andy,' Leo said. 'As are Paige's.'

'They might be good but they shouldn't have been used to recreate the Charmed Ones, she shouldn't have taken Prue's place!'

'You think I wanted any of this?' Paige burst out. 'I was very happy before all this witch stuff started, you know? I had to do this, I didn't have a choice!'

Phoebe hesitated for a moment. 'But you lied to us, Paige.'

'I lied to everyone, I lied to myself.'

Andy seemed to sense Phoebe's wavering loyalty. 'Let's go, Phoebe.'

Piper smiled. I wouldn't try that if I were you.'

'Why not?' he demanded.

'I clipped your wings for you.' Leo told him.

'What?!'

'You were out of control. Andy,' Leo answered. 'It had to be done.'

Andy closed his eyes and tried to orb, Paige could feel the tension in the air as he failed. 'How could you do that?' he asked.

Leo was about to answer when a supernatural light beamed down from the ceiling. Paige cringed in apprehension as the light blinded her for a moment.

When it disappeared Paige found herself face to face with a rather familiar ghost.

'Prue?!' Phoebe exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Trying to put this family back together,' Prue answered sternly. 'They way it should be.'

'What do you mean?' Andy asked. 'You can't say you approve of this?'

'Paige never took my place, Andy,' Prue replied reasonably. 'She just took her rightful place in the family.'

Phoebe seemed to be struggling with the concept. 'She took your place in the family.'

'Pheebs,' Prue smiled patiently. 'I don't think Paige has ever tried to take my place.'

'I didn't.' Paige said quietly.

The ghost of Prue turned back to Paige. 'I couldn't imagine anyone being another Charmed One, another sister, I was worried you'd let them down but you didn't. You vanquished The Source, you killed Shax, you've protected Wyatt, you've done well.'

Paige looked around the room. Piper smiled through a haze of tears, Phoebe was trying to control the tears falling down her face, Andy was looking mightily ashamed of himself.

Prue turned to Phoebe. 'You didn't betray me by accepting Paige, far from it. You've saved a lot of innocents, ditched Cole- I'm happy about that by the way- and you're happy with Jason, aren't you?'

Phoebe smiled weakly. 'If I ever get to a date with him.'

'And, Piper,' Prue turned. 'I knew you'd be the first to have a baby and Wyatt, well, he's amazing and I'm always looking out for him, I promise.'

'Thank you.' Piper laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

'Andy,' Prue said gently. 'I had to let you go, you have to do the same for me.'

'I was trying to defend you.' he said shamefaced.

'You don't need to defend me,' Prue smiled. 'You need to defend my family- including Paige and Marie. Whether you like it or not, Paige is a part of the family and Marie is the next generation along with Wyatt.'

Marie finally moved out of the corner, approaching the ghost with shaking footsteps. 'Am I important then?'

'Very important.' Prue grinned. 'You have to protect your mommy.'

'Oh, I will.' Marie answered in a very grown-up manner.

'Take care of each other.' Prue told the group before disappearing in the way she came.


	15. Sisterly reunion

A/N: Don't worry, it's not over yet! There's one more chapter after this, a few loose ends to tie up but there may be a sequel in the works following Marie if anyone's interested...

'I'm sorry.' Andy finally broke the silence that had descended on the group in the minutes since Prue's departure.

'That's alright.' Marie replied.

Paige let out a little giggle and noticed Piper smiling. Phoebe tucked the binding potion into her pocket and knelt down in front of the little girl. 'Are you okay?' Marie nodded so Phoebe stood and embraced her sisters.

At that moment another light beamed down, this time directly over Marie. The light sparkled for a moment before zipping back into the ceiling.

'What was that?' Piper turned to Leo. 'Leo?'

'I think I know,' Paige said slowly. 'Grams said she'd come into her powers when she met with the Power of Three, it looks like we made our peace.'

Andy turned quickly to the door. 'Hate to break up the party but I think I heard something.'

'We need to have a chat.' Leo took hold of Andy's arm and orbed him out of there.

'Sweetie.' Paige said quickly. 'I'll see you later. Oh and we...'

'Were never here?' Marie finished.

'Smart kid.' Piper commented.

'Takes after me.' Paige smiled as she orbed her sisters back home.

Piper relieved Chris of his unwanted babysitting duties straight away and brought Wyatt down to the living room where Phoebe and Paige were maintaining an uneasy silence.

'Chris orbed out before I could even say thanks.' Piper said depositing Wyatt in his play-pen then looking at her sisters. 'How are we doing down here?'

Paige shrugged. 'Fine.'

Piper didn't seem convinced. 'Is that fine as in I'm not gonna strangle her?'

'I'm not gonna strangle her,' Paige smiled. 'But if you've got a knife handy...'

'Hmm,' Piper sat down next to Phoebe. 'Don't you have something to say?'

'No.'

'Phoebe!'

'Okay!' Phoebe turned to her younger sister. 'I'm sorry.'

'What In don't get is why you turned against me.' Paige said quietly. 'We always got on so well.'

'Yeah, that's why!' Phoebe answered with a small. 'In got closer to you in a few years than In did to Prue all her life, Andy turning up kinda made me realise that.'

'In can't forgive you, Pheebs.' Paige sighed. 'You tried to hurt my daughter.'

'I'm sorry.' Phoebe said softly. 'She's a nice kid.'

'Yeah.' Paige replied shortly.

'In guess In was kinda pissed that you didn't tell me about her.' Phoebe admitted.

'In explained that.' Paige replied quickly.

'In know but In....' She seemed unable to find the words. 'I'm sorry.'

'In guess you've grovelled enough.' Paige said reluctantly.

'Good.' Phoebe smiled.

'About time.' Piper muttered under her breath.


	16. Andy again!

A/N: Just realised there was another loose end that I had to tie up, alright, I didn't have to tie it up but, seeing as this story was about both of them, I think it's only right. Thanks again for everyone who read, reviewed and generally brightened up my day, love ya!

Paige was just putting Wyatt down for his nap when she felt an orb behind her. Assuming, because it was Piper's room, that it would be Leo, she whispered; 'I've just put him down, Leo.'

'It's not Leo.' Andy said quietly.

Paige turned towards the doorway where Andy stood, feeling anger building up inside hre. 'Can we do this outside?' she hissed indicated her slumbering nephew.

Andy backed out of the room, Paige followed, clicking the door quietly shut behind her.

'What do you want?' she asked forcefully.

He flashed her a winning smile. 'To apologise.'

'Mmm-hmm.' Paige said, completely ignoring the smile that had attracted her to him in the first place. 'I see they gave you your wings back.'

'I persuaded them I could be trusted.'

'It's lucky for you I persuaded Phoebe I could be trusted.' Paige pointed out.

'I was in the wrong, a hundred apologies.' he smiled and held out his hand. 'Can't we be friends?'

Paige didn't take the hand. 'What you said to Richard was unforgivable.'

'This might sound stupid,' Andy replied. 'But I was trying to bring out your evil side.'

'I have an evil past.' Paige admitted with a small smile. 'Evil Enchantress in a past life.'

'Evil Enchantress, huh?' Andy grinned sensing Paige's anger fading rapidly. 'I always seem to get 'em.'

'How did you end up with an Evil Enchantress, if you don't mind me asking?'

Andy sighed. 'I wasn't too keen on the whole Whitelighter gig, I didn't want a magical life, that's why I always told Prue we couldn't be together. This... woman... she made me believe in love again but I was just under one of her spells. Nice, huh?'

'My past life did that to a guy, sorry.' Paige said sheepishly.

'Don't worry about it.' Andy smiled. 'The past is the past, right?'

'Yeah,' Paige said. 'Yeah, it is.'

'Good.'

'So where are you headed now?' Paige asked him.

'Nowhere,' he answered. 'I've been assigned to you and Marie.'

Huh? That was new. 'We've got Chris.'

'The latest strike made them realise that Wyatt may be in more danger than they first thought and they think Marie needs protection too,' he explained. 'So it looks like you're stuck with me.'

Great, Paige thought. Just great. Actually, maybe it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
